<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comforts by Dusklatte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843167">Comforts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusklatte/pseuds/Dusklatte'>Dusklatte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An attempt at writing with minimal dialogue, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Injury acceptance, Post S-Support conversation, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slight Insecurities, Soft kisses!, like literal minutes after</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusklatte/pseuds/Dusklatte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A slight chill went through the air as the pair stood close to one another. They had been in the Goddess Tower for a good half an hour by that point, during which evening turned to night, and the thought of leaving had barely even crossed their minds until then.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... <a href="https://twitter.com/ClaudeEmblem/status/1309176837755502603?s=20">I did a poll on twitter the other day about what pairing I should try and write</a>, and the winner in it was some Dimileth (though only one person responded, but I still want to honour the results!)</p>
<p>I decided to take this as an opportunity to do something I have been wanting to do for a short while now, and that is to write something which has minimal dialogue. Typically, I find myself relying heavily on dialogue when writing, so it was something out of my comfort zone but as it is writing and I love writing, I was willing to push myself to try <strike>yet I won't do the same with literally anything else in my life.</strike></p>
<p>So... have some soft Dimileth, based in the few hours after their s support conversation!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A slight chill went through the air as the pair stood close to one another. They had been in the Goddess Tower for a good half an hour by that point, during which evening turned to night, and the thought of leaving had barely even crossed their minds until then.</p>
<p>Byleth shivered at the cold, knowing that her clothing was ill-adapted for cold places such as the tops of towers in a monastery all the way up in Fódlan’s mountains for such periods of time.</p>
<p>She ignored the slight movements made by Dimitri at her side, presuming that he too felt the cold. However, she did not expect to feel something heavy and warm to be draped over her shoulders. The smell of the source of warmth brought her great comfort, and the furs tickled at little patches of exposed skin. He had given her the cloak which he normally wore, albeit unlike when she first found him after her five-year slumber, it was no longer tattered, and was instead fitting for a king to be seen wearing.</p>
<p>“You know, my beloved... If you intend to be my wife, you will have to get used to the cold. Fhirdiad has a chill for most of the year, and...” Dimitri’s voice sounded chipper to her side, before it faded away as though he had come to a sudden realisation. “Byleth... You will come with me to Fhirdiad, yes? I know that you have duties as Archbishop which will keep you here, in Garreg Mach, but...” His throat bobbed as he finished what he was saying, his worry about separation more than clear.</p>
<p>Turning to face him, Byleth smiled. That was followed by her reaching her arm up to rest her hand against his jaw, her thumb stroking at his cheek. He leaned into the tender touch, the built-up tension in his shoulders dissipating. “Wherever possible, I will be with you, Dimitri...” her voice was a hushed whisper as she leaned on the tips of her toes, and gently pressed her lips against his. “After all we have been through... I can’t bear to stay apart from you for too long. And if we have to stay apart... I'll write you letters. Every single day...”</p>
<p>As they exchanged another kiss, her other hand came to rest on his shoulder, whereas he took hold of her waist as gently as he could, knowing full well that his grasp was often rougher than he anticipated as he wasn’t too aware of the extent of his strength.</p>
<p>Their lips soon parted, and Byleth quietly laughed as she saw the faint blush across Dimitri’s face, in addition to the slight curve of his lips as he smiled at her. She then noticed him looking towards her hand resting on his shoulder – specifically at the ring which he had given to her, and was now securely fitted on her finger.</p>
<p>Before either of them could do anything further, another gust of cold went through the tower. Unlike the previous time, Byleth didn’t shiver, thanks to the cloak over her shoulders. Dimitri, however, pursed his lips together slightly, displeased at the change in temperature. It was at that point that they both came to the conclusion that they should leave the tower for the night.</p>
<p>The only thing which they did not want to leave was each other’s company.</p>
<p>Taking her hand in his, once more remarking about how small it was as he held onto it as though it were a lifeline, he began to lead Byleth away from the opening overlooking Fódlan’s expanses.</p>
<p>All that could be heard was their footsteps as they made their way past the many filled wooden crates which had been stored in the tower for the war effort, with the hopes that they would remain there for the future, if not forever. It was almost like a dance, in a way. They were having to swerve around the crates, and all that Byleth could see was the swiftness and grace of the future king as he led her past the obstacles towards the stairs.</p>
<p>On their way down the stairs, Byleth began to focus on the sound of their footsteps, and watched as Dimitri would skip every other step as he concentrated on making it to the bottom.</p>
<p>Within minutes, the two reached the cathedral and the bridge which led to it, and much to their dismay, the temperature was not much more welcoming there. It was out in the open unlike the top of the tower, and there also seemed to be a constant breeze. It was enough to force her to have to use her free hand to keep his cloak firmly secured over her shoulders by grabbing at the material and holding it in front of her collar.</p>
<p>By this point, the moon was beginning to appear in the dark skies blanketing the continent, and it was casting its light down on the couple and their surroundings. Dimitri was in awe at the effect that the soft light gave on Byleth’s face, with it highlighting her lips, her rosy cheeks, and the calming shade of green of her eyes. Had she looked back at him, his infatuation with her would have been even more blatantly clear than it already was.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Byleth sighed and squeezed at his hand – indication that she didn’t want to remain where they were more than necessary.</p>
<p>They began to stroll across the bridge.</p>
<p>Each step which Dimitri took became more and more reluctant. He knew that upon reaching the end of the bridge, and the indoors of the monastery building, he would be parting ways with Byleth. She was situated in the Archbishop’s quarters, on the third floor. He could see the terrace opposite her rooms from where they currently were. He, however, still resided in his Officer’s Academy dormitory room… He would be returning to Fhirdiad after the coronation of Byleth as Archbishop and himself as King the next day, and having a fancy, lush room set up for him for a mere few nights would be a waste of resources spent elsewhere.</p>
<p>The furrowed brow on his face as he thought about the impending separation didn’t escape Byleth’s gaze, and she was quick to catch on to what was bothering him. Following on from their extremely brief conversation about living in Fódlan’s new capital, he had kept hold of her. Reaching the stairs to the second floor would mean that he would have to let go.</p>
<p>So, when they reached there, Dimitri did his best to quickly part from her to save himself the sadness of making distance. Byleth, however, didn’t let him. Her hands grabbed at the wrist of the arm he had extended to hold her hand previously, and she pulled him back slightly. He turned back to her with surprise covering his face, whilst her eyes were wide, and her mouth open as though she was trying to say something.</p>
<p>He realised that she was asking for him to spend the night with her.</p>
<p>They looked at one another in silence after that, until Dimitri began to smile once more, and no longer tried to resist her hold. He allowed her to approach him once more, and she wrapped her arms around his, and rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way towards the stairwell leading up.</p>
<p>Now, a new worry was plaguing Dimitri.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was going to be going to Byleth’s room.</em>
</p>
<p>If he were seen entering or leaving by anyone, rumours would be quick to spread about their relationship. At the same time, however, he tried to think that it would not be too bad if it were seen. They had confessed in the form of simultaneous proposals! They were now a couple! Yet… the thought of such a thing happening felt as though there was a pit in his stomach. He wanted to savour the secrecy for now… They could officially announce their engagement at a later point when they had discussed things better. He didn’t want word getting out yet.</p>
<p>Before he even realised it, they were outside the large doors leading to her room. She let go of him so that she could take out her keys to unlock the door, and once the lock clicked, there was a quiet creak as she pushed it open.</p>
<p>Byleth smiled at him and then gestured for him to follow her as she stepped inside, as her way of inviting him in. His face flushed red as he obliged, and entered the room with her.</p>
<p>She closed the door and locked it behind them, before placing the key down on a small chest of drawers.</p>
<p>Only once had Dimitri been in this room before that point, and that was after the previous Archbishop, Rhea, had been rescued from Enbarr. She had rested in here for many a week, before a mere few days earlier announcing that Byleth was her successor, and that she was stepping down to reside in Zanado for the remainder of her days. As such, the room was not too different to what he remembered.</p>
<p>The large, four-poster bed took up a good portion of the room, though the previous white curtains and sheets which adorned it had been replaced with those of a delicate blue colour, similar to that of the sky on a clear winter’s morning. The bookshelves which took over the walls were mostly bare, aside from a journal that he recognised as Jeralt’s from before his death, and a few other books he knew that she had siphoned away from the ‘rejected’ books which were set to be sent to Abyss. Other than those two changes however, it was all the same.</p>
<p>The sound of material hitting the ground caught his surprise after he had finished glancing across the room, which is when he noticed his cloak pooled on the ground around her feet, which was quickly joined with her coat.</p>
<p>He looked on in surprise, shock, and embarrassment as she shamelessly shed the layers of her clothes, then made her way over to a closet, pulled out a black nightgown, and just as swiftly dressed herself in it. She didn’t have an ounce of shame on her face as she then turned to him, and tilted her head almost innocently.</p>
<p>Byleth then walked over to him, and gave him a reassuring smile. One which brought him a comfort he hadn’t felt in years, and said to him that he was safe, that he could bring down any and all defences he had built up around himself. One which allowed him to accept her gentle touches on his arm as she began to unfasten his dark armour to place aside.</p>
<p>Dimitri began to assist her in the arduous task of removing his armour, as there were some pieces which were too heavy, with it being thanks to his strength that it hadn’t crushed him as he wore it.</p>
<p>He soon found himself feeling… vulnerable and exposed as they finished putting the armour beside an empty bookshelf, even though he was still wearing a loose button-up shirt and his trousers. She giggled quietly as he flexed his toes on the soft rug across the floor, before taking a deep breath and smiling at him.</p>
<p>Her hands reached up, and weaved their way into his hair, her fingers exploring the messy golden locks as he reached for her hips and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips to show that he loved her, and felt safe with her.</p>
<p>After the brief kiss, they parted slightly, their breaths mingling as they looked into each other’s eyes. It was then that he realised that she was silently asking him something. Asking for permission to do something.</p>
<p>It took a lot for him, but he slowly nodded, and closed his eye as her fingers met at the back of his head, and began to loosen the eyepatch which covered his right eye.</p>
<p>As much as he felt exposed after his armour had been taken off, the removal of the eyepatch made him feel… terrified. Yet at the same time… At peace. It was only Byleth – she would never exploit this weakness of his, and would instead cherish it.</p>
<p>He re-opened his eye when he felt her fingers gently stroke against the marred skin of his previously concealed eyelid before she leaned up and pressed a delicate kiss against it. Dimitri appreciated the way in which she reacted to his eye. Most people would have recoiled, or started asking questions. She simply acknowledged it, accepted it, then moved on.</p>
<p>Feeling empowered by how she was treating him, he felt his previous fears about staying with her for the night subsiding. For that matter, he was the one who made the next steps in what they did, and walked over to the bed and sat down on it.</p>
<p>Byleth joined him, and took a deep breath as she shifted across the sheets, and pulled the covers back near the pillows. She gestured for him to come over to her, before moving her legs under the blankets. Quite bashfully, she then patted at the open space beside her.</p>
<p>It was unspoken between them that there were no expectations other than to lie in the same bed, and to keep each other company for their likely sleepless night. Already they had discussed how the coming day’s events would keep them busy and would keep them awake, so it was only natural that they would be appropriate company for one another, not even getting started on their new status as a couple.</p>
<p>Dimitri moved across the bed, and pulled the sheets over his legs when he was by her side. He then rested his hand on top of hers, and leaned in to kiss her once more. There was something about that simple interaction which just felt natural to them both, so they spent the following few minutes exchanging further little kisses and small embraces which brought them comfort.</p>
<p>Then the to-be-king yawned.</p>
<p>It was at that point that they both lay down, their heads coming to rest on the plush pillows. They still looked at each other the whole time, even as they took hold of each other’s hands and moved closer to keep themselves warmer than just the blankets would allow them.</p>
<p>Lying beside each other soon turned into Dimitri embracing Byleth and holding her close to his body, then eventually her body being half-draped across his as he began to drift into a dreamless sleep yet would not release his grasp. Not that Byleth minded, she liked that he could finally have a night where he didn’t have his nightmares or his ghosts haunting him.</p>
<p>Soon, the room was filled with the soft noises of Dimitri’s breathing in his sleep, which made Byleth smile as she shifted upward to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>“I love you, Dimitri… Sweet dreams.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>